Potions Master's Daughter
by PadawanJesselinFett
Summary: What happens when Snape finds out he has a daughter? What if she was in Gryffindor? Would she have any friends? It might be OOC I'm not really sure. R&R plz! Takes place during 5th year! Bad summary though....
1. Snape's Daughter

Chapter One

The halls of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry were empty of its usual bustling crowd of students. Summer had come and students had left to enjoy their summer vacation. Some staff members were currently residing in the school. One said staff members happened to be walking down the long hall, towards the Headmaster's office. The tall man was muttering something under his breath, robes billowing out behind him. He arrived at a statue of a gargoyle, and said, "Chocolate frog." The gargoyle stepped aside and Severus Snape walked up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. The door opened before he reached it and he could here, Albus say his name.

"Good evening, Severus," Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling more than usual.

"Headmaster," Snape replied curtly. He turned to take his usual seat and was surprised to see a girl sitting there. She looked to be about fourteen. Her eyes were black, almost as black as his eyes, and her black hair had been pulled back with only her blue bangs in her face. Snape sneered at the girl. He took the empty seat next to hers and waited for Dumbledore to tell him why he had been called here at this godforsaken hour. He should be sitting in his quarters with a glass of firewhisky in his hands and a good book, sitting by the fire reading. Not up in Dumbledore's office with some girl.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked his two guests. Both said no in unison. Albus shrugged and unwrapped one, popping it into his mouth. "I am sure you are wondering why you were called up here, am I right Severus?" He asked.

"Of course not. I was going to come up here anyways. I enjoy wasting my vacation time talking to you about trivial matters," Snape replied, the sarcasm evident in his tone.

"This is not a trivial matter, Severus. I have called an Order meeting," Dumbledore said. He glanced pointedly at the girl. The girl looked completely bored and blew a bubble with the gum she was chewing. Snape glared at her, but she ignored him. "Now, Severus, we need to go to Headquarters," Dumbledore said bringing Snape's attention back on him. Snape nodded his head and stood up. The girl remained sitting and glanced at the older man. "I will go first, then you will follow me. Understand?" Dumbledore asked her. She nodded her head and watched as the Headmaster disappeared in the fireplace.

Severus watched as the girl looked at him. "Erm, what am I supposed to do?" She asked helplessly. He could tell that she didn't want to ask him, but had no choice. He sneered at her.

"Take a pinch of that powder there. Good, now stand in the fireplace. Now, you must say this loudly and clearly "Number 12 Grimmauld Place" and drop the powder while you say it," he instructed. He would have loved to see her try to figure out how to work it, but knew Dumbledore would get angry if he was late. A flash of green showed the girl had gone and Severus stood in the fireplace saying the address to the Order's headquarters.

* * *

Severus stopped spinning and removed himself from the fireplace.

"About time you showed up," Sirius sneered. Snape sent him a look of utter loathing. How he wished that looks could kill.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and motioned for Severus to take a seat. The only available seat was next to Remus. He glared at the werewolf before sitting down, sitting as far away from Lupin as possible. He looked around the table to see who had come to the meeting on such short notice. Almost everyone was there, Moody, Tonks, Lupin, the Weasley's, Black, and Fletcher.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I have called a meeting on such short notice," Dumbledore finally said. Everyone's attention focused on the old man. Some nodded their heads in agreement. "Someone has just told me some interesting news, and I thought that all of you should be aware of it considering it will be permanent," he continued.

"Is it something to do with her?" Bill asked jerking his head at the girl. She was standing in the corner of the room, almost completely hidden by the shadows.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, it has everything to do with her." Everyone stared at her as she made her way to stands next to Dumbledore. "This is Natasha. She will be attending Hogwarts this year, in the same year as Harry. She will be staying here for the rest of the summer." Some looked shocked. Moody looked suspicious.

"Who is she?" He inquired.

"I am Natasha," the strange girl piped up. "And I am his daughter." She pointed her finger towards the man she claimed to be her father. Everyone gasped; some practically fell out of their chairs. Others mouths were hanging wide open. Black looked dumbstruck and managed to say, "You're joking right? Who would want to sleep with him?" The girl was still pointing her finger at the man. His usually pale face was even paler, his usually blank face showed shock. For the girl, Natasha, was pointing at none other than our dear Professor Severus Snape.


	2. Late Night MeetingFightingMeeting

**A/N: Ah so sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been very busy….sort of…. I'm just starting high school, and I'm still getting used to the changes (getting up earlier, more homework, etc.) However, I am hoping that I can find some time to keep writing my stories. I'm trying to see if I will be able to update them every other week, a goal I will try to start now but I'm not sure if I can. Anyways, on with chapter 2! This is my first harry potter fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!! ROWLING DO OWN!! YOU NO SUE ME!! **

Natasha lowered her finger as everyone stared at Snape, clearly still dumbstruck. She took the time to study her surroundings. The room she was currently in seemed to be a dining room. It was dark and musty. There were two doors, one, she figured, led to the kitchen and the other one probably led to the rest of the house. A long wooden table was in the middle, which everyone was seated at. She then decided to study the occupants of the room.

She started with her father. A hook-nosed seemed to cover most of his face, while two pure black eyes, still wide with shock, sat above it. His long black hair hung limply around his shoulders. It seemed to be a tad greasy. Seated to his right sat a man in a shabby robe. There seemed to be numerous patches on his clothes. He looked older than Snape, his mousy brown hair containing gray specks here and there. On his right was the man who had sneered at Snape when he had first came. He too had shoulder length black hair. However, Natasha got the feeling that if she was to say that he had the same kind of hair as her father, he would hex her. Across from him sat a woman with bright pink hair. She looked to be the youngest one there. A grizzly man with a magical eye sat to her right. He was the only one staring at her, with the magical and non-magical eye, suspiciously. She gave him a quick smile, but that seemed to increase his suspiciousness. Next to him were, she took a guess here, members of the same family. All four of them had flaming red hair and a few freckles. She looked at the next seat surprised to see that it was empty. She was sure that there had been someone else sitting at the table next to the woman. Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone returned his or her attention to him.

"How can you be certain that she is Severus's daughter?" The man with the magical eye looked at her with skepticism.

"An excellent question, Moody," Albus exclaimed. "I know that she is Severus's daughter because she had papers saying who her biological father was, and she also allowed me to use veritaserum on her." He turned to face the bored girl. "Do you have the papers?"

"No, sir. I gave them to you to look at, but you never gave them back to me," She replied politely.

"It might be useful to have those, I shall be right back," Albus said, disappearing in a flash of green form the floo. Natasha was suddenly aware of everyone staring at her. She faced the members of the Order, and became uncomfortable. An awkward silence filled the room, which just made Natasha even more nervous.

The woman with fiery red hair cleared her throat. "I'm Molly Weasley," she said. She elbowed the man sitting next to her, and he quickly introduced himself. "And I'm her husband, Arthur Weasley."

Natasha smiled at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." She fidgeted in her chair again and could feel the blood rush to her face. She heard someone snort and turned to glare at the one who had snorted. It was none other than the man who appeared to hate her father. "What are you laughing at?" She snapped. He sneered at her and replied with hatred evident in his tone. "I'm laughing at you obviously."

"Sirius, just let it be," a hoarse voice said. It was the man with the speckled hair. Sirius was about to protest but a glare from the other man silenced him. The floo came to life and the headmaster stepped through with a handful of paper.

"Here are the papers," he announced handing them to the closest person. Moody closely examined them and, with a grunt, handed them to the next person. The girl with the pink hair examined them and passed them along.

"Now as I said, Natasha will be staying here. There's an extra room upstairs right?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius reluctantly nodded his head. "Good. For tonight she will stay here."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest but Dumbledore motioned to the girl.

"Wasn't she just awake?"

A small smile flitted across Natasha's face. "Of course I'm awake, I'm just bored….."

"And why pray tell is she here now? These papers are muggle papers, they can easily be faked by anyone, muggle or wizard," Snape sneered. He glared maliciously at the girl proclaiming to be his daughter. She just rolled her eyes at him seemingly not afraid. "Darn, you caught me. All fourteen year old girls want to fake legal papers, somehow end up in a freakin castle somewhere in Europe I'm guessing just so she can pull a prank on you." The sarcasm was dripping off her statement and she sneered at him just as he had her.

Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously while everyone present, excluding Moody and Dumbledore, unconsciously shrank back in their chairs. "Now now everyone we still have much to discuss," Dumbledore interrupted.

"Albus do you mind if we settle this in the morning? It is very late and I would like to get some sleep on my one night off from guard duty," Tonks said stifling a yawn.

"Nymphadora watch who is present when you say something," Moody growled. Tonks's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora."

Dumbledore raised his voice, trying to put a stop to the argument before it even started. "Ah an excellent suggestion _Nymphadora_. Very well then, we shall continue to discuss this in the morning after everyone gets a well deserved sleep."

**A/N: The first few chapters won't be that good (in my opinion). They will be more descriptive later on though (hopefully) and longer. Please review! I like to get feedback on my stories, good or bad!**


End file.
